


Inspired

by LyaStark



Series: By Any Other Name [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:52:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyaStark/pseuds/LyaStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by her lessons with the Black Pearl, Arya sets out to seduce Young Griff only for him to turn those lessons around on her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspired

The young woman who called herself Palla didn’t collide with Griff and scatter her parcels all over the street by chance. For days, she watched him and took his measure from his vivid blue hair to the way he treated his septa. Pleased with what she saw, Palla chose Griff – called Young Griff amongst his companions. She had to choose someone and he was amiable and good natured, though reckless and proud, so he would do.

When he quickly rushed to help her gather her parcels, Palla went to work. She stroked his arm just so and gave it an affectionate squeeze that made him look over at her in surprise.

“Thank you _ever_ so much,” she said. “I don’t know why I’m so clumsy today.”

“It’s no trouble.” He smiled that easy smile she had known to expect. She met it with one of her own, before looking away and brushing a few brown strands of hair behind her ear, so nervous and shy.

Of course he insisted on walking with her to the shop where she worked.

“I can’t have you colliding into someone else,” Griff said, and they both laughed before he asked her name.

She was Palla, the orphaned daughter of a merchant who worked for her room and board in Leil’s shop. Then she asked him questions, she already knew the answer to. When they reached her destination, she lightly touched his arm as she thanked him. One more accidental run in and Griff was seeking her out at the shop on his own.

What she did with Griff was meant to be practice. Just a way of sharpening the skills she acquired while serving as an apprentice to the Black Pearl. The young woman had learned from Bellegere Otherys that the art of inspiring affection and desire in another person took not just the right appearance but the proper words, touches, and expressions. So Palla would charm Griff, make him feel easy in her company, make him want to fuck her while keeping him at arm’s length, and leave him desperate in her power.

“What you learned with Bellegere can be as useful as any glamour or dagger or shield,” the kindly man said. “Such talents can bring you closer to the one you must give the gift to or be used to coax secrets to assist you in achieving your ends. Seduction, like any art, must be honed and mastered so it might be wielded in the service of Him of Many Faces.”

So she learned to better wield that weapon with Griff.

Much of their time together was spent strolling along the harbors or through the winding streets of the city, and trading stories and japes. He even took to calling her “pretty Palla.” All the while, she drew him in with seemingly innocent touches and well-timed expressions.

She learned secrets as well. Griff was an orphan like her. Palla found out while they watched the eels in the canal when he said, “I lost my par- mother when I was young as well.” Nodding sympathetically, she listened to his story, knowing much of it was a lie. The kindly man agreed this was a good thing to know.

Often, Griff would try to kiss her only for Palla to turn away. One afternoon while they sat atop crates and ate a midday meal of clams in Leil’s storeroom, she decided to let him kiss her when he tried to persuade one from her. It would be good to practice.

“Well…” The young woman paused as though she were considering. “ _One_ kiss.”

“Just one?” Griff asked.

“Just one,” Palla said. “For now.”

He raked a few locks of blue hair from his face and gave her a mischievous look. “Then I had best make certain it is well-placed then.”

She expected him to go for her mouth, as he had so often. But Griff took her off guard when he knelt in front of her and began tugging up her skirt. Instinctively, she shoved him backward and felt for the knife up her sleeve.

“What are you doing!”

Griff was laughing on the floor. “You said I could kiss you.”

“My mouth’s up here, stupid.”

“You said I could kiss you,” he repeated. “You never said _where_.”

“Why would you want to kiss me down there for?”

His usual confidence began to fade. “I wanted to make you feel good.”

Palla stared at him in confusion and curiosity. She knew from the whores at the Happy Port that sometimes in great secret, they would have lady clients who they would bring to pleasure in such a way. But she had never thought a man might do such a thing for a woman. Weren’t they only worried about getting their own pleasure while women had to endure it?

She pursed her lips while considering this.

“Oh, all right,” Palla said, keeping her knife at the ready in case he was trying to trick her.

Griff eagerly tugged her smallclothes down and Palla pulled skirts up so she might see what he was doing. She was grateful she donned a simple dress of cotton, instead of the elaborate gowns of silk with rustling petticoats she wore as a courtesan’s apprentice. That would have made it impossible to see the smug look her shot her before pulling her legs forward and pushed his face between her thighs.

“Oh!”

It had been a great while since a sound passed the young woman’s lips that she hadn’t thought out and intended for a purpose. But that high pitched yelp of surprise at his mouth moving so warm and eager on her body, was most definitely not a sound she intended to make. The feel of Griff sliding his tongue over the folds of her cunt, made her forget herself. She could scarcely focus on anything outside of the sudden rush of heat that seized and threatened to engulf her.

Arya had to bite down on her bottom lip to seal in a moan, but it was to no avail. The second he rolled his tongue over that sensitive nub between her thighs and closed his lips around it, a strangled cry escaped her. Arya’s fingers tightened their grip on his hair – though she couldn’t remember grasping hold of the blue strands to begin with – to hold him in place.

Griff just chuckled against her and suckled her nub in earnest, his tongue dancing circles over it.

 _I’m supposed to be in control,_ Arya tried to remind herself. Yet, with his mouth hot on her cunt, she couldn’t feel less in control, nor could she summon the will to care.

She came apart just as he slid a finger inside of her. Arya’s body clenched around him as he stroked in and out, and she felt every muscle in her body tightening even as she thrust her hips against Griff.

Not once in all the times her own fingers had explored down there had she made herself feel that way.

“Pretty Palla,” Griff whispered against the skin of her thigh when she had finally stopped her trembling.

The name shook the young woman back to the reality of her situation. Griff was besotted with Palla, his pretty Palla, who worked in Leil’s shop. He would never know Arya of House Stark, nor kiss her until she shuddered. But she still had much she could learn with him.

He brushed her lip with his thumb and came away with blood. “You bit your lip.” That seemed to please him. “Did that earn me another kiss?”

“Yes,” she said. “On the morrow.”

“The morrow?” Frustration and longing danced across his sharp features.

“The morrow,” she repeated, rising from the crate and stepping back into her smallclothes. “I have shelves to stock and I have to go over the books to make sure Penny did them right. But on the morrow…”

Palla left him in the storeroom with a smile full of promise without promising much of anything at all. That was another of the Black Pearls lessons.


End file.
